


特别雷

by Co_Akira



Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, F/M, M/M, Male Haru, bottom akira
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: GB，春主，ABO两年前的黑历史雷文了，存一下吧
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru
Kudos: 5





	特别雷

**Author's Note:**

> 气到我把黑历史都往这里存，好气哦，举报的不得好死嗷

宇宙空间站的偏僻角落里，刚成为新人怪盗的奥村春正和结识不久的好友摩尔加纳一起隐蔽在暗处，他们盯梢的目标正是视线可及处的一帮怪人――  
以一个身着长风衣的少年为首，身边站着五个少年少女，想必这群人就是最近的热门话题怪盗团本尊了。  
同时也是春的现任同伴摩尔加纳频繁对其抱怨的团体。

摩尔加纳的计划是先藏在暗处，等怪盗团成员到达生物认证门，对系统焦头烂额时再华丽登场――到时候就由春出面把提前准备好的台词一一说出口，然后二人会当着怪盗团的面一边通过生物认证一边欣赏后者不甘的表情。（尤其是SKULL的，摩尔加纳如是强调。）

在他们的团长――那个黑色长风衣的少年的带领下，怪盗团探索的进度增加的很快。虽然戴着几乎遮住了大半张脸的面具，但怪盗团团长标致的长相似乎又能从别的方面体现出来。  
比如他包裹在黑色长裤下的修长双腿，被黑色长风衣和灰色衬衫衬得更加吸引人目光的腰部，还有他跳上被叫做阴影的敌人肩膀时的灵巧动作――飘起的风衣下摆更能体现他身手的不凡，以及经常浮现在少年脸上的自信笑容……

他好像被吸引住了，春咽下少许唾沫才后知后觉。

春对这位团长的了解仅限于摩尔加纳的几句评价：代号“JOKER ”，拥有能操纵多个人格面具的能力，平时待摩尔加纳也挺不错，领导力很强话却不多。在亲眼见到“JOKER ”前，春对怪盗团团长的印象只是停留在“不是让摩尔加纳离开怪盗团的直接原因”上。

这个男生肯定很受Omega欢迎吧。春的脑内忽然浮现出这样一句话。

“准备好了吗？要做的事都记住了吧？”摩尔加纳一句提醒及时让春回过了神，他小心翼翼地打量四周的景物，生物识别门近在眼前。

从围在一起的怪盗团成员脸上为难的表情来看，他们多半和生物识别系统打过招呼了。  
行动就是现在。

春的视线扫过“JOKER ”，他背对着春，手插在风衣的口袋里，正站在一边听着同伴们对破解生物识别系统的见解。  
摩尔加纳的计划实施的时候，他的表情会是如何呢？

“记住了，我们出发吧。”春轻扯帽檐，声音坚定而自信。

他们站起身，这个角度刚好能俯视无计可施的怪盗团，与此同时，JOKER 抬起了头，深灰色的眼睛刚好对上了同样投来目光的春……

02  
来栖晓带着他的同伴在摩尔加纳的引导下跑向这边时，奥村春已经被未婚妻纠缠着无法脱身了。说来也怪，不久之前才大吵过一架的一帮人一到关键时刻便又团结得像一个团队了。

了解到JOKER的真实身份是那个传说中的转校生来栖晓的时候春的确吃了一惊，关于这个转校生的前科他早有耳闻，真正见过面的次数却是少之又少。  
现实中的来栖晓像是一个乖乖牌，可穿着整齐的校服的晓站在一群性格各异的同伴中又意外有着领袖气质。

不过半分钟的功夫，跑在最前面的黑发少年就到了春的面前。晓的视线在春和未婚妻两人的身上各自逗留了一阵，然后果断地伸出一只手拦在了二人中间。

“你是……”春的未婚妻愣了一会，随后一丝嘲弄的笑浮现在了她的脸上，“不过是一个少见的男性Omega ，就妄想夺取已经订婚者的未婚夫吗？”

春的未婚妻是议员家的大小姐，娇纵傲慢的性格无论如何也改不了，如果不是父亲的一手安排，恐怕春这辈子都不会去试图和这样的人打交道。  
只希望在未婚妻傲慢的言辞下，晓不要误会什么才好……  
可是她刚才说……少见的男性Omega? 未婚妻是对辨认同类相当在行的Omega ，刚刚她的语气不像是在开玩笑，那么被她认出是男性Omega的人岂不是――

来栖晓皱了皱眉，显然不太喜欢春的未婚妻咄咄逼人的态度。  
“这位小姐，并不是每个Omega阻止一起街头骚扰事件都是为了把Alpha占为己有的，我在帮助朋友，仅此而已。 ”  
就算是要抢，也不会选比恶毒女配还恶毒女配的方法。这点晓没有明说。

朋友――春意外地为晓把自己当作朋友这件事兴奋不已。

他的未婚妻抱着双臂冷笑了一声。  
“他是我的未婚夫，恐怕这算不上街头骚扰吧？”她又转向了春，“我们最好现在就按约定去找你的父亲，我等不及要离这个Omega远一点了。”

事情越来越糟了――春在内心呻吟着，同时希望晓不要误会自己真的想离他远一点。  
“你不要再说了。”他再次稳住身体，于是未婚妻没有成功把他拖走。

来栖晓不喜欢和初次见面的女性辩论，但很显然他更不喜欢别人拿他Omega的第二性别说三道四。  
“我觉得他和你的关系还没有好到普通的未婚夫妻那种程度，”他回过头――怪盗团的剩余成员就站在不远处，“所以当成街头骚扰也情有可原对吧。”

未婚妻观察着春的表情，没有发现一丝准备和她一起走的迹象，而她，又明显打不过七个人加一只猫。  
“你的父亲知道了会怎么样，我觉得我不用再告诉你一遍。”  
咬牙切齿抛下这句话，她松开春的手臂转头走向了黑暗中，高跟鞋踩出的噔噔声愈来愈弱，最后消失在了前方道路的拐角处。

被春的未婚妻各种意义上吓得不轻的怪盗团成员们此时总算松了一口气。金发少年关切地搭上了晓的肩膀询问被多次叫做“这种Omega”有没有让他觉得心情不好，春则被摩尔加纳邀请和他们一起去晓寄住的卢布朗咖啡馆讨论下一步该如何行动。

抛开让人无可奈何的未婚妻，他终于能好好思考问题了。  
来栖晓是Omega，怪不得待在他的身边，春总能闻到咖啡的清香。这也意味着晓可以被标记――而这个人有一定可能是奥村春。  
想到这里，春的心中就鼓起了快乐的气球。

他跟着队伍最后一个走上了卢布朗咖啡厅的阁楼，老板似乎对晓总是带新的朋友回家这点已经习以为常了。阁楼不大，设施也不多，却意外地十分干净整洁，空气中弥漫着与卢布朗的氛围融为一体的咖啡香。

“随便找地方坐下，然后我们就开始好吗？”因为春是第一次来阁楼，所以晓紧张地看了他一眼，不自觉地用手指绕着额前的发丝转了起来。

春的理想型就是晓这样的人了。然而，一想到结婚对象，未婚妻的脸总是不合时宜地浮现在春的脑中。

糟糕透了。

03  
这是快接近十一月的事了。父亲的死给春带来了很大打击，但失去了父亲的约束，未婚妻也同样失去了后盾，对于这件事春不知道是该哭还是该笑。

不过，好事还是有在不断发生的。

天台的花园是独属于春的领域，不知是何时开始他就对园艺产生了奇妙的兴趣，独处天台所能享受的宁静也是他选择把花园设置在天台的理由之一。

“我来晚了。”只听吱呀一声，来栖晓从开了一条缝的门后探出头来。

自从来栖晓发现从花园收集的作物对怪盗团有很大帮助后，春就有经常邀请晓和他一起打理花园的正当理由了。  
――顺利的话还能霸占他放学之后的时间。计划通。

来栖晓将水注满水壶，在植物间来回穿梭着给每一棵植物补充水分，为了防止沾上水他的袖口一直挽到了肘部，露出了白皙的皮肤。因为是和熟人独处，他没有特意注射过量抑制剂，所以这期间春一直都能闻到诱人的咖啡香……

这之后春自然顺理成章的提出了一起去一家春喜欢的旧书店的邀请。能和来栖晓这样漂亮温柔的Omega一起外出不知道是多少人的梦想呢，而晓也并非是徒有外表的Omega，聆听他对奥村企业的未来提出的建议同样让春心情愉悦。

他们拿着中意的书本走出书店时，外面的天还没有完全黑下来。借着身高差，春不经意地把目光放在了晓的颈部――腺体被秋季校服的高领完美遮住，不过幻想着在喜欢的Omega的腺体上面留下牙印恐怕是每一个Alpha的本能。

“冷静下来，你是学过礼仪的。”  
春深深吸气再呼气，脑内一瞬间闪过不如约晓吃晚饭的念头。  
“晓君……”他一度打算赋予行动。

然而晓脸上愉快的微笑消失了，他的眼睛眯起，好像看到敌人的猫。循着晓的视线看去，春见到了他暂时不想见到的人物。

“春？”他名义上的未婚妻看起来也同样的惊讶，一方面是因为居然会在这里巧遇，另一方面则是因为站在一旁的来栖晓。  
“这个人是那天见到的……”她一瞬间就作出了符合自己形象的反应，“原来如此，在婚礼酒店已经订好的今天你又在和来路不明的Omega约会了。”

“父亲的一纸契约不能代表什么，况且他已经――”春清了清嗓子，忍不住大声反驳。

他的未婚妻直接打断了他的话，将违约金和将要失去的奥村食品股份等理由一一搬了出来，仿佛在警告春解除婚约即将失去的物质代价。  
她仍是一副胜券在握的样子，没有再多说一句便准备转身离开。

“我们还没有开始交往呢，你就用‘约会’这个词是不是太没有自信了？”  
从遇到未婚妻开始就一句话没说的晓忽然开口，他挑起眉，嘴上刻意加重“约会”这个词的分量，真是一着狠棋。

多亏了晓，未婚妻脸上的得意洋洋终于褪去了八分。

“真是讨厌的人。”待她走远后，晓轻轻叹了一口气感慨道。

春很想赞同晓。他的未婚妻是一切要求都能得到满足的傲慢大小姐，恐怕这次的婚约也只是出于她想要掌握男性Alpha的爱好……董事会那边也有人在拉拢她了，真是麻烦的人。  
如果再和董事会能信任的人聊一下……比起未婚妻来……

04  
“刚刚的谈话你也听到了，董事会那边说会和她商量解除婚约的。”

“其实我加入怪盗团的契机很大一部分就是因为你吧，看到你的那一刻我就被吸引住了。”

“所以可以和我交往吗？”

……

“我也喜欢你。”  
晓这样回答。

05  
对情侣来说平安夜是理应庆祝的日子，就算他们刚刚打穿了控制世界的伪神也不例外。

春庆幸自己下定了决心把晓约了出来。还留在涩谷没有回去的晓很快就来赴约了，虽然他看起来是一副心事重重的样子，但当春邀请他一起度过圣诞节的时候晓还是欣然答应了。

涩谷的广场已经摆上了一棵高大的圣诞树，装饰着的彩灯闪烁着五彩的光，照亮了树枝上粘着的人们的圣诞愿望。纷飞的雪花飘在树梢上，又给圣诞节增加了一种颜色充当点缀。  
附近的商店在进行圣诞促销，其中不乏在Omega当中相当流行的商品――春也想过提前买几件作为圣诞礼物，不过信息素香水和化妆品晓是不会喜欢的吧。

思索片刻春最后下定决心带着晓走进了饰品店，刚刚走过橱窗的时候他看到了一种装饰着麋鹿角的圣诞帽，想象着晓戴上的样子又回想起迪* 尼乐园没看到晓戴上兽耳装饰的遗憾，春顺利从人群中抢下最后一顶圣诞帽。

晓在他的坚决要求下终于半推半就戴上了圣诞帽，他的卷曲黑发上好像忽然生出了两只麋鹿角，这点和各个商场前都有的宣传吉祥物倒有点相似。  
果然是意料中的可爱。

“晓君，圣诞快乐，还有什么想要的吗？”

走在他身边的晓没有回答，而是加快了步伐绕到春的面前――广场上不乏和他们一样选择在雪天散步度过圣诞节的情侣，不知不觉间他们又一次走近了圣诞树。

晓摘下了眼镜微微抬起头注视着春，这样的晓无论看几次春的心都会漏跳几拍。  
然后在圣诞树下，晓主动吻了他。

不知道圣诞树上有没有挂槲寄生呢。感受着怀抱中晓的温度，春这样想。

和晓逛遍了下着雪的涩谷，他们一起回到了咖啡馆，推开门他才发现老板和双叶已经回家了，至于本该和晓在一起的摩尔加纳，也在几小时前和认知世界一起消失了。

“摩尔加纳不在了还真有点寂寞。”晓的声音带上了些悲伤的色彩，这也难怪，他和摩尔加纳几乎形影不离。

他忽然想起晓来赴约时闷闷不乐的表情，如果是摩尔加纳的原因的话也……  
为什么会有一种不好的预感？

“说起来我有点担心，要起诉狮童的话果然还是要调查到怪盗团身上吧？”鼻尖绕着晓信息素的味道，春终于得以放松下来，把内心的顾虑一一理出。  
“如果到时候你遇到了麻烦记得联系我。”这样说也是为了让晓安心一点。

晓意外地沉默了很久才回答他。  
“没关系，大家都不会有事的。”

语气过于肯定了，春心中不好的预感愈发强烈了起来。  
“晓君果然有什么在瞒着我吧？”  
这次晓干脆避开了他的视线，一起圣诞节的欢乐几乎立即就消失不见了，这究竟是不被信任的悲哀还是对将要发生的什么事的提前反应？

“如果发生了什么事一定要和我说啊。”

此时距晓独自以怪盗身份自首，仅剩几小时而已。

06  
“我做了巧克力。”  
情人节的晚上，只有来栖晓和奥村春两个人的卢布朗，当着春的面，晓拿出一盒巧克力交给了他。

晓成功从感化院释放了，摩尔加纳也回来了，一切都往皆大欢喜的方向发展。  
“谢谢……能收到晓君的巧克力我很高兴。”

在正式庆祝之前，他还有话想和晓说。  
“这几个月我其实有点生气，你不和我说一声就跑去自首了，也没有和大家一起商量。我一直在联系认识的人想把你救出来，每一天我都很担心你。”

“谢谢……抱歉。”  
晓觉得口干舌燥，他张了张嘴只能徒劳说出几个基础的礼貌用词。

“先不说这些了，今天是情人节不是吗？好好庆祝才是关键，”春愉快地说，“对了，我们都交往了这么久我却还是能闻到你原来的信息素，所以――”  
他暗示晓还没有被正式标记这个事实。  
“要不要趁这个机会做一点特别的事呢？”

无视愣住的晓，春的视线移向通往阁楼的台阶。  
“先上楼吧，之后的事只要交给我就好。”


End file.
